My little pet
by Kanata Mikiko
Summary: "Hahahahaha, walau 1 menit tetap saja aku adalah kakakmu, dan aku tidak pernah berkhayal ingin menjadi teman dari makhluk yang bisa membunuhku kapan saja Hinata" / "Jahat sekali, padahal kau yang memberikan nama padaku, Hi-na-ta chan" / ...karena salju yang putih di sekitar tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah pekat darah...


****** Chapter 1**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Kata-katanya ada yang kasar, Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan karakter tertentu, m(_ _)m, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Matahari bersinar terik menembus daun pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, mungkin karena tanahnya yang kokoh, akar pohon-pohon di hutan ini menjalar hingga ke permukaan tanah. Aku mulai melangkah lagi dengan lebih berhati-hati menghindari akar dari pohon-pohon itu agar tidak tersandung, berjalan menuju tempat yang sejak 12 tahun lalu merebut semua rasa keingintahuanku. Aku berhenti tepat di depan satu pohon yang sangat besar dan tinggi, puncak dari pohon itu tidak bisa ku lihat walau sudah mendongakkan kepalaku sampai sakit.

"Tempat ini..., mungkinkah ini tempat yang dimaksud Nii-chan?"

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?" aku bertanya sekali lagi pada kakakku yang sedang duduk membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Entahlah, tapi dari yang ku dengar dari kepala pelayan kita, makhluk itu benar-benar ada di hutan belakang kediaman kita" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dia baca, kak Neji menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Menarik sekali, aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan'nya' deh" entah karena nada berbicaraku yang terlalu antusias atau memang karena kak Neji tidak setuju dengan pernyataan yang baru saja aku ucapkan sekarang dia sudah memelototiku.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata, walau aku tahu tidak akan mungkin bagimu untuk pergi keluar dari rumah ini sendirian, aku tetap tidak setuju dengan ide gila seperti itu".

"Tapi, jika suatu hari nanti aku bertemu dengan'nya' aku ingin menjadi teman'nya', karena selama ini dia pasti kesepian di hutan sendirian" dengan sedikit memperbaiki posisi duduk ku di lantai aku menatap matanya.

"Yayaya, aku akan menganggap hal itu sebagai khayalan anak kecil yang berumur 6 tahun" kak Neji bangkit dan menaruh bukunya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Nii-chan..kau kan hanya lebih tua 1 menit dariku. Jadi jangan berbicara seolah kau lebih tua bertahun-tahun" aku memberengut pada kak Neji, dia memang lebih tua dariku, tapi hanya satu menit, karena kami di lahirkan pada hari-tanggal-tahun yang sama oleh ibu yang sama pula, dengan kata lain kami adalah anak kembar.

"Hahahahaha, walau 1 menit tetap saja aku adalah kakakmu, dan aku tidak pernah berkhayal ingin menjadi teman dari makhluk yang bisa membunuhku kapan saja Hinata" kak Neji mendatangiku lalu mengacak-acak rambut pendekku yang berwarna indigo.

"Dengarlah Hinata, kata kepala pelayan kita jika ingin bertemu dengan makhluk itu, kita hanya perlu datang ke hutan di belakang kediaman kita ini dan menemukan satu pohon besar yang sangat tinggi, lalu jika beruntung-atau sial tepatnya- kita akan bertemu dengannya." Setelah berkata seperti itu kak Neji berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di kamarnya yang besar.

"Hem...baiklah..suatu hari nanti...aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu Kurama-san" aku berdiri dan berlari kecil keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang basah dan dingin menyentuh pipiku, membuat ku perlahan kembali ke alam sadar.

"Umhh..." aku membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, lalu tersentak kaget saat melihat suatu bayangan kabur yang ada di depan wajahku.

"Aaakh! Siapa kau?!" dengan reflek aku mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahku mengenai bayangan kabur itu lalu disusul dengan suara berdegum cukup keras.

"Eh! kok sudah senja?" setelah tersadar sepenuhnya aku baru menganalisa keadaan disekitarku yang sudah berubah total, siang sudah berganti senja dan suara hewan-hewan malam sudah mulai terdengar, sepertinya aku tertidur di bawah pohon ini saat menunggu makhluk itu datang. Suara gemerisik terdengar dari arah sesuatu yang aku buat terlempar tadi, dari caraku yang dengan mudah membuatnya terlempar pasti itu bukanlah manusia melainkan binatang hutan ini. Aku yakin akan hal itu karena saat bersentuhan dengannya sesaat aku menyentuh gumpalan bulu bukannya kulit. Aku berdiri dan segera berjalan ke arah suara itu, berharap aku tidak dengan tidak sengaja telah membunuh hewan yang sudah membangunkanku untuk segera pulang. Tiba-tiba bayangan kak Neji dan Ayah berkelebat dalam pikiranku, bisa ku bayangkan mereka pasti sedang memarahi para pelayan dan bodyguard ku habis-habisan. Hal itu membuatku merasa bersalah pada mereka semua. Akhirnya aku menemukan hewan itu, hewan kecil dengan bulu yang berwarna seperti langit senja dan memiliki ekor aneh, ekornya berjumlah sembilan.

"Astaga..maafkan aku hewan kecil, aku sudah membuatmu terluka dan kesakitan.." aku mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya di pangkuanku, ku perhatikan tubuh dan kakinya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Pasti saat terlempar tadi dia terhempas di akar pohon yang menjalar di permukaan tanah ini.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang dan mengobati lukamu sampai sembuh" setelah memposisikan hewan itu dengan nyaman di gendonganku aku bergegas untuk keluar dari hutan sebelum malam benar-benar tiba dan aku tidak bisa kembali ke rumah.

Senja yang damai tidaklah sedamai kediaman keluarga Hyuga, salah satu keluarga yang sangat terkenal akan kekayaan dan ke'hebatan'nya sedang gempar dan kebingungan. Hal itu dikarenakan putri bungsu dari keluarga tersebut menghilang entah kemana. Hiashi Hyuga dan anaknya yang bernama Neji Hyuga sudah mondar-mandir tidak karuan di teras rumah, menunggu kabar dari para pelayan yang sudah di perintahkan mencari dimana Hinata Hyuga berada.

"Ini salahmu Neji?! Karena kau tidak bisa menjaga Hinata dengan baik" Hiashi membuka suara, setelah dari siang dia menutup mulutnya karena capek memarahi para pelayan dan bodyguardnya.

"Apa?! Tapi ayah,aku sudah menjaga Hinata lebih baik darimu, kau yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan tidak pernah menemani Hinata seperti yang sudah aku lakukan bukan?" Neji merasa kesal karena dia dituduh tidak menjaga adik kembarnya tersebut dengan baik. Padahal jika Hinata dalam bahaya dia bahkan rela ditusuk beribu pedang asal Hinata selamat. Dia sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya itu.

"Kau bilang menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi sekarang lihatlah apa yang kita lakukan? Kita berdua seperti orang gila yang menanti kabar dimana Hinata berada" Hiashi meninggikan suaranya.

"Ayah, Hinata menghilang mungkin juga karena dia merasa kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya, coba kau pikirkan ulang hal itu" Neji membalas dengan nada suara yang tak kalah tingginya dari Hiashi.

"Ah! Sudahlah, hentikan hal ini karena tidak membantu sama sekali dalam menemukan Hinata."

"Yah, mungkin lebih baik kalau kita pergi ke kantor polisi sekarang"

"Neji, jika Hinata menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali, kau tahu kan apa akibatnya pada dirimu?" Hiashi menatap Neji dengan tatapan serius, bahkan mata lavender itu kini terlihat jauh lebih serius dari pada ucapan pemiliknya.

"Tak perlu kau beritahu, aku sudah mengerti akan hal itu sejak dulu ayah."

"Hem...baguslah" Hiashi menunduk, menatap tanah yang dia pijak dengan tatapan menerawang jauh.

"Ayah, kau tahu...bahwa hinata tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi padanya, kau tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya tak bersalah atas ke-" kata-kata neji terhenti saat suara yang sangat dia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Neeejiiii nii-chaan!"

"Hi-hinata" Neji berdiri kaku saat Hinata sudah berada di hadapannya, hal itu juga berlaku terhadap Hiashi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Neji nii-chan, ayah, maafkan aku...aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir...aku terlalu egois dalam membuat keputusan yang akhirnya membuat kalian kerepotan" Hinata menatap kakak dan ayahnya dengan tatapan menyesal, tapi yang dia tatap diam seribu bahasa.

"Neji nii-chan, ayah, kalian tidak bisa memaafkan aku?" Hinata merasa was-was, takut jika kali ini ternyata dia sudah membuat kesalahan yang terlalu besar menurut kakak dan ayahnya tersebut. Butuh waktu 20 detik penuh untuk menunggu salah satu dari mereka berbicara hingga akhirnya Neji lah yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hinata..., kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau melakukan aksi pelarian seperti ini? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?! Kau pikir kami akan memaafkanmu?!" bentakan dari Neji mengejutkan Hinata, belum pernah dia melihat Neji semarah ini, dia baru mengetahui jika kakaknya tersebut murka dia akan terlihat mengerikan.

"A-aku, a-ku..pergi ke hutan di belakang ke-kediaman kita.." Hinata tergagap karena merasa sangat takut, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau?! Pergi ke hutan belakang sendirian?, Astaga, kau sudah membuat para pelayan dan bodyguard kita ketakutan" Hiashi menangkup wajah Hinata.

"A-ayah...aku tak bermaksud..." kata-kata Hinata tak berlanjut saat dia terkejut karena Hiashi yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Dasar anak bodoh, kau tahu kan apa yang bersembunyi di sana? jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apa yang akan aku katakan pada ibumu di surga saat dia bertanya tentangmu? Jangan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi hinata, kau hampir membuat kami semua menjadi gila" dekapan Hiashi mengerat di tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Yah, kau benar-benar hampir membuat kami menjadi gila Hinata" Neji ikut memeluk Hinata.

"Neji nii-chan, ayah..aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi. Aku tak apa-apa, aku tak bertemu atau dilukai siapapun di sana, bahkan aku tak menemui sang legenda" Hinata balas memeluk mereka. tapi tiba-tiba Hiashi dan Neji melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melangkah mundur.

"A-ano..ada apa?" Hinata bingung melihat ekspresi terkejut Neji dan ayahnya.

"Hi-hinata? Apa itu?" Neji menunjuk ke bagian dada Hinata, dibalik jaket Hinata muncul ekor yang berwarna orange.

"Akh! Aku lupa!" buru-buru Hinata menarik turun resleting jaketnya. Lalu mengeluarkan hewan yang tadi dia temukan di hutan.

"Hewan apa ini Hinata?" Hiashi mendekat diikuti oleh Neji, penasaran dengan hewan aneh yang sekarang di gendong Hinata bak bayi manusia.

"Aku tak tahu ayah..., hewan ini tak sengaja aku lukai saat dia berusaha membangunkanku di hutan. lihatlah lebih seksama, mungkin ayah atau Neji-nii mengetahuinya" Hinata menyodorkan hewan mungil yang kakinya sedang terluka itu.

"...Ini..." ekspresi wajah Neji saat mengatakn 'ini' membuat Hinata penasaran akan kelanjutan dari kata-katanya. Tapi rasa penasaran tersebut tidak terpenuhi karena sorakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Oujo-sama! Oujo-sama sudah kembali! Hinata oujo sama apa anda baik-baik saja?" para pelayan dan bodyguard kediaman Hyuuga sudah kembali dan langsung menyerbu Hinata dengan pertanyaan mengenai kepergiannya.

Hiashi tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata dikepung orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya, tapi senyumannya seketika berubah saat menatap hewan yang ada didekapan Hinata.

"Ayah..." Neji mendekati Hiashi dengan ragu-ragu.

"...Binatang itu..."

"Jangan katakan." Setelah Hiashi mengucapkan kata itu dia berbalik dan berjalan memasuki rumah meninggalkan Neji yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu.

Hinata menekan tombol 'on' lampu yang berada di dinding kamar tidurnya. Menatap kesekeliling kamar tersebut dan menghirup nafas panjang. Kamar tidur yang sebenarnya terlalu besar untuk di tempati dirinya sendirian, masih terlihat rapi seperti tadi siang sebelum dia meninggalkannya diam-diam.

"Hewan mungil, disnilah tempat kau akan tinggal sementara denganku sampai kakimu sembuh total" ucap Hinata sambil membawa masuk hewan tersebut dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah meminta izin kepada ayah untuk merawatmu jadi kau pasti mendapatkan kebebasan untuk berpetualang di dalam rumah ini. Asal jangan memecahkan vas-vas antik kesayangan ayah yah.." hinata mengelus kepala hewan berwarna orange tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Entahlah,dia merasa jika terlalu kasar dia takut menyakitinya. lalu beralih mengelus kaki hewan tersebut yang sudah diperban rapi, karena bibi sakura_bibi pengasuhnya sejak kecil_ sudah mengobatinya tadi.

"maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu terluka seperti ini, bibi Sakura bilang lukamu cukup dalam dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, seandainya tadi aku tidak membuatmu terhempas" Hinata merasakan cairan bening tergenang di pelupuk matanya, sifat penyayang binatangnya memang begitu kuat. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menghentikan tangisan itu, lalu dibuat terkejut karena punggung tangannya disentuh sesuatu yang basah yang dia juga rasakan waktu di hutan tadi.

"Kau..." Hinata menatap hewan orange itu yang sedang menjilat punggung tangannya.

"Aahh..kau sangat manis.." Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak memeluk hewan tersebut erat-erat sekarang.

"Aku akan memberikan nama padamu...,tapi.., apa yah.." Hinata diam dan berpikir sejenak untuk menemukan nama yang tepat buat hewan orange lucu bermata safir itu.

"Bagaimana kalau Foxie, karena kau seperti sejenis rubah?" Hinata menatap hewan tersebut dengan mata berbinar-binar, sedang kan hewan tersebut hanya menatap hinata diam.

"Tak suka yah...,, umh...baiklah...kalau Kyubi bagaimana? karena kau berekor sembilan" kali ini hewan tersebut merespon Hinata dengan cara menjilat tangannya lagi.

"Jadi kau menyukainya? Yukatta...jadi namamu mulai malam ini adalah Kyuubi hewan manis, dan aku akan memanggil mu dengan panggilan Kyuu.." Hinata mengelus kepala hewan itu lagi. Dan elusan itu disambut erangan senang dari Kyuubi.

"Nah Kyuu, aku ingin mandi sebentar dan berganti pakaian, setelah itu kita akan tidur bersama. Jangan kemana-mana yah, tetap disana sampai aku kembali kepadamu" Hinata menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan sayang lalu segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan apa yang sudah dia katakan tadi.

Hiashi sedang berada di ruang baca saat Neji datang menghampirinya. Neji yang tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan perasaannya terhadap siapapun saat ini benar-benar terlihat kalut di hadapan Hiashi.

"Ayah..." Neji membuka suara saat tatapan ayahnya pindah dari buku yang sedang dibacanya ke mata lavender milik Neji.

"Iya" jawab hiashi datar.

"Kau juga menyadarinya bukan, jangan pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa saat di hadapanku sekarang seperti tadi" Neji menatap lekat-lekat ayahnya itu, menginginkan ayahnya berkata jujur tentang perasaannya saat mengetahui apa yang di bawa pulang oleh Hinata dari hutan.

"Buat apa mengatakan kalau aku mengetahuinya kalau itu tidak ada gunanya" Jawaban datar nan dingin dari Hiashi membuat Neji merasakan desir darahnya mengalir deras di bawah kulitnya. Wajahnya kini memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Tak ada gunanya kau bilang?! Bukankah kau tahu bahaya apa yang sudah kau bawa dengan membiarkan Hinata membawa masuk makhluk terkutuk itu ke dalam rumah kita?!" Neji berkata dengan berapi-api.

"Kendalikan dirimu Neji. Kau tak mau Hinata mengetahui hal ini bukan!" kata-kata Hiashi telak membuat Neji terdiam.

"Kau tahu kalau Hinata mengetahui hal ini, dia akan sangat sedih. Dan kau tak mau itu terjadi kan" lanjut Hiashi.

"Yah, aku memang tak menginginkan Hinata mengetahui hal ini. Tapi aku juga tak mau terus-menerus membohonginya tentang masa lalu! tentang ibu!" neji berbalik dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Hiashi menatap kepergian anaknya yang keras kepala tersebut dengan tatapan seorang ayah yang begitu menyayangi anaknya. Perasaannya kacau balau, Dia tahu benar bahaya apa yang sekarang mengintainya di dalam rumahnya sendiri. tapi membayangkan wajah Hinata yang perasaannya terpukul, itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih kacau balau dari ini.

Suara hewan-hewan malam terdengar bagai senandung Dewa yang sedang bersedih, di langit bulan terlihat membulat sempurna dan memancarkan cahayanya yang keperakan.

Hinata dan semua orang di rumahnya sudah terlelap, terkecuali hewan orange yang sedang berguling tidak karuan di samping Hinata.

"uunghh...Kyuu...kau kenapa?" Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Sinar bulan yang menembus jendela besar kamarnya membantu Hinata untuk melihat dengan jelas hewan orange yang dipanggilnya itu berguling-berguling seperti kesakitan.

"Kyuu...kau sakit? Kau kenapa? Kyuu.."sekarang Hinata cemas melihat Kyuubi yang semakin berguling-guling di tempat tidur. Sekarang dia sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuu aku akan memanggil pelayan atau ayah kemari untuk membantumu" Hinata bergerak menuju pintu dan baru menunduk untuk memakai sandal tidurnya ketika mendengar bunyi 'poof' keras di balik punggungnya yang disusul suara berat dan datar.

"Aakh..akhirnya tengah malam tiba juga"

Hinata refleks berbalik dan mendapati ada makhluk lain yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya. tepatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis yang menghiasi masing-masing pipinya. Pemuda itu memposisikan tubuhnya menyamping dan menopang kepala dengan tangannya, menatap wajah Hinata yang terkejut dengan sikap datar.

"Ka-kau?! Si-siapa kau?!" Hinata mundur selangkah mendekati pintu.

"Jahat sekali, padahal kau yang memberikan nama padaku, Hi-na-ta chan" sahut pemuda tersebut yang keadaannya sekarang benar-benar bisa membuat hinata nosebleed jika tidak dalam keadaan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? makhluk yang cantik(?) itu dalam keadaan toples a.k.a telanjang bulat yang hanya bagian pinggang sampai pahanya saja yang tertutup oleh selimut putih milik Hinata.

"Nama? Ma-maksudmu...?" Hinata seperti baru tersadar dari sebuah mimpi ysng entah bisa dikategorikan sebagai mimpi buruk atau malah sebaliknya.

"Aku Kyuubi" pemuda asing tersebut tersenyum manis kepada Hinata, dan senyuman itu di tanggapi dengan jatuhnya Hinata ke lantai. Yah, Hinata tidak sadarkan diri.

Jam beker biru yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Hinata berdering hebat, berusaha membangunkan pemiliknya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"U-unghh..." Hinata membuka matanya, lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dengan cepat. "Kyuu..." kata Hinata sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya, Hinata dengan sigap bangkit dan menoleh ke arah kiri dimana dia berharap sosok makhluk orange beekor sembilan itu ada di tempatnya.

Apa yang diharapkannya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada, makhluk itu-Kyuubi-tidak ada di tempat seharusnya dia berada.

"A-apa semalam itu benar-benar nyata?" Hinata berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian semalam yang dia anggap sebagai mimpi itu.

"Kyuu...apa kau benar-benar-"

Dug!

Suara yang berasal dari arah pintu kamar mandi itu mengagetkan Hinata.

"K-kyuu...kaukah itu" panggil Hinata.

Dug!

Suara dentuman itu terdengar lagi dan semakin keras.

"Kyuu...jangan permainkan aku, keluarlah.." Hinata bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandinya.

Sesampainya Hinata di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut, Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya...

"Astaga!" pekik Hinata setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

_**Flashback On**_

Matahari baru saja menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur, semilir angin menambah kesan damai dari pagi hari di kediaman Hyuuga.

Masih mengenakan jubah tidurnya yang berwarna perak dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai, Neji berjalan sendirian di koridor rumah. Saat ini pikirannya sedang kacau, apalagi saat mengingat percakapan dengan ayahnya kemarin membuat dia ingin menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat menatap sesuatu yang dia kenal keluar dari kamar Hinata. Kini mata lavendernya membulat sempurna dan seringaian tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

'Hewan itu..' batin Neji saat melihat rubah orange berekor sembilan itu keluar dari kamar Hinata sendirian.

Tanpa membuang kesempatan yang ada, Neji berlari ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan celingukan di koridor rumah tanpa menyadari bahaya apa yang menghampirinya.

Set!

Cukup dengan satu kali rengkuhan Kyuubi sudah berada di tangan Neji. Hewan kecil itu meronta ingin melarikan diri, tapi apa daya karena tenaga Kyuubi tidaklah sebanding dengan tenaga seorang Hyuuga Neji yang diliputi emosi.

"Sekarang kau sendirian rubah bodoh! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu seperti kemarin karena aku tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui kenyataan tragis dahulu. Aku akan memusnahkanmu sekarang" Neji berwajah begitu menakutkan sekarang, dengan bernafsu dia meremas kaki Kyuubi yang terluka sehingga Kyuubi mengerang kesakitan, hal itulah yang membuat Kyuubi menggigit tangan Neji.

"Aakh!.." Neji menghempaskan Kyuubi ke lantai. Darah segar mengalir dari tangan Neji, dan tentu saja itu juga berlaku terhadap Kyuubi yang kaki dan tubuhnya yang terluka sudah mengeluarkan darah kembali.

"Sial! Kau melukaiku!" Neji hendak mengambil kyuubi kembali. Tapi Kyuubi dengan bersusah payah sudah kembali ke dalam kamar Hinata.

Neji mengejarnya masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, dengan berhati-hati Neji mencari kesekitar ruangan itu tapi tak menemukan apa-apa, pandangan Neji terarah kepada Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Dia mendekatinya dengan perlahan dan membetulkan selimut Hinata untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

"Hinata..seharusnya aku mencegahmu membawa kenangan buruk ke dalam rumah" batin Neji.

'Dug' suara sesuatu yang terhantup ke dinding itu menarik perhatian Neji.

'Suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi' Neji segera berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di ruangan itu.

"Ternyata kau di sini rubah brengsek" ucap Neji setelah menemukan mangsanya.

_**Flashback off**_

"Astaga!" pekik Hinata setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Neji-nii chan! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kyuubi!?" lanjut Hinata saat melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuubi dan kakaknya tersebut yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Hi-hinata? kau lebih mengkhawatirkan rubah ini daripada aku?" ucap Neji sambil berusaha berdiri dengan Kyuubi di dekapannya.'Kyuubi? jadi itukah nama yang diberikan Hinata untukmu? cih'

"A-aku bukan bermaksud begitu, tapi aku hanya..., ah! sudahlah Nii-chan, sekarang jelaskan padaku" Hinata merebut Kyuubi dari dekapan Neji dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Neji mengikuti Hinata dari belakang dengan sikapnya yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan sendirian di koridor, lalu aku berusaha mendekapnya untuk ku bawa kembali ke kamarmu. Tapi siapa sangka aku malah mendapatkan hadiah gigitan darinya, dan dia kabur kembali kemari dengan aku yang mengejarnya karena kesal." Jelas Neji dengan wajah datar.

"La-lalu bagaimana Kyuubi terluka lagi seperti ini?" Hinata menyipitkan matanya ke arah Neji karena dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kakaknya itu.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang licin?"

"Aakh! dia terpeleset dan menabrak dinding?"

"Yaah, tentu saja begitu." Neji mengangguk singkat.

"Astaga Kyuu..., Ceroboh sekali kau.." Hinata menatap Kyuubi yang masih gemetaran dan sesekali mengerang kesakitan di dekapannya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" dengan gerakan cepat Neji memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Neji nii-chan, mau kemana?" Neji yang dipanggil Hinata hanya berhenti sesaat lalu menjawab

"Aku mau membersihkan diri dan mengobati lukaku, dan kau jangan lupa untuk mengobati kembali rubah itu sebelum.." Neji menggantung kata-katanya sambil berlalu pergi yang membuat Hinata tak bisa mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Neji.

"...sebelum dia ku musnahkan"

Hinata pov

Koridor rumah yang sepi ku lalui bersama dengan Kyuubi didekapanku, lukanya sudah di obati lagi oleh bibi Sakura. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap menuju ruang baca untuk menemui ayah yang memang selalu berada di sana untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Sejak ibu meninggal 12 tahun lalu, ayah dan kak Neji jadi over protectif terhadap segala hal menyangkut diriku, dari makanan, baju, bibi pengasuh serta yang lainnya, yang lebih parah aku dilarang ke luar rumah tanpa ada bodyguard yang mengawasi dan menjaga, hal itulah yang membuat aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat. Belum lagi karena statusku sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya dari penerus klan Hyuuga. yaah..klan Hyuuga, selain kekayaan yang berlimpah ruah, Klan Hyuuga juga sebuah klan yang sudah hampir punah dari dunia ini, satu-satunya klan yang mempunyai kekuatan ajaib untuk menyegel Kurama sang Rubah agar tidak memporak-porandakan bumi tempat manusia tinggal, satu-satunya klan yang mempunyai kekuatan ajaib untuk berhubungan dengan para siluman dan membuat mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka tanpa mengganggu manusia. Dan beruntungnya_atau sial_ kekuatan itu hanya terwaris kepada perempuan Hyuuga, jadi kak Neji ataupun ayah tidak mempunyai kekuatan ajaib ini selain dari apa yang mereka pelajari sendiri dari latihan-latihan keras mereka. Ketika memikirkan tentang statusku bayangan ibu hadir di benakku, bayangan ketika hari bersalju itu melintas tanpa sopan-santun sehingga membuatku menjadi pusing mendadak, dimana hari itu seluruh permukaan tanah tertupi oleh putihnya salju tetapi tidak dengan permukaan tanah tempat ibuku tergeletak karena salju yang putih di sekitar tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi warna merah pekat darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh ibu. Aku berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang baca, dan tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lalu ada dua orang pelayan wanita yang keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka terkejut menatapku dan langsung membungkuk serta memberi salam.

"Selamat pagi Hinata oujo-sama, ada yang bisa kami bantu"

"A-ah..anoo...apa ayahku ada di dalam?" tanyaku pada salah satu pelayan tersebut, Matsuri. Dia sudah 2 tahun bekerja di sini. Tapi untuk yang satu lagi aku tak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Ah, terima kasih Matsuri, Umh...dan..."

"Yamanaka Ino, Hinata oujo-sama" kata gadis berambbut pirang panjang itu. ku terka umur nya tak berbeda jauh dariku dan Matsuri.

" Umh..terimakasih Yamanaka-san"

"Terimakasih kembali oujo sama" jawab mereka bersamaan lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ku mematung di depan pintu ruang baca ini. Setelah menarik napas dalam aku memutar knop pintu dan masuk.

"Permisi, ayah.."

"Ah, Hinata-chan, Ada apa?" Ayah melihatku masuk langsung menghentikan aktivitas membacanya.

"Ano.., Ayah...aku mau menanyakan sesuatu..." kataku ragu-ragu, karena ku tahu pertanyaan yang akan aku tanyakan nanti adalah pertanyaan yang tak mengenakkan untuk ayah dengar.

"iya, Tanyakan saja Hinata, Ada apa?" kali ini ayah benar-benar akan menyimak setiap perkataanku.

"Ayah...umh...kau..tahu...kan kalau...1 minggu lagi merupakan hari yang penting? Ano..itu..aku..." kata-kataku seperti tertahan ditenggorokan, tak bisa keluar dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Hinata-chan, Apa maksudmu kau ingin bertanya 'Apakah kau bisa ikut mengunjungi makam ibumu?' benar begitu?"

Deg!. Jantungku serasa mau meloncat dari tempatnya, Ayah memang hebat dalam menerka apapun yang aku atau kak Neji pikirkan.

"Umh.., Iya ayah.."

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi kau harus menjauhkan makhluk itu dari sana Hinata-chan, Karena ku rasa ibumu tak menyukai ada hal seperti itu ada di makamnya" Ayah menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi yang sejak awal ada di dekapanku.

"Eeh?...Bukankah ibu bukan pembenci binatang ayah? Jadi ku rasa tidak apa-apa membawa Kyuu ke-"

"Hinata! Jangan membantah" Ayah meninggikan nada suaranya satu oktaf, Dan perubahan nada bicara ayah membuatku terkejut.

"Ba-baiklah a-ayah, Aku permisi dulu." Dengan cepat aku keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Rencananya ini mau dibuat oneshoot, tapi..., e-ehehehhe.**

**Maaf kalau banyak kesalahannya, karena ini merupakan Fic pertama saya. Dan cerita ini benar-benar abal serta garing bin kriuk #mojok di sudutan#**

**Karakternya OOC, Terus gaya penulisan mungkin tidak sesuai EYD. #makin mojok di sudutan ditambah gali-gali tanah#**

**Tapi...**

**Aku tetap suka sama Fic ini...#apa sih?#**

**Sudahlah, intinya Terima kasih sudah membaca teman-teman :D..**

**Mind to Review?...**


End file.
